


Mistakes

by Marrilyn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crying, Crying Rowena, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Girls Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Romance, Sobbing, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:25:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marrilyn/pseuds/Marrilyn
Summary: Reader comforts Rowena about what what happened with Gavin.





	Mistakes

When Rowena walked into your apartment and proclaimed: “I’ve done a horrible thing. Another one,” you did what you always did when she showed upset – poured two glasses of your most expensive wine that you only bought for her (to be honest, you weren’t too fond of the taste), took her to the living room, and sat her down on your lap as if she were a child.

It was a little ritual she wasn’t too fond of initially, but had grown to like it once she realized it helped. Still, that didn’t stop her from giving you that adorable pout whenever you’d motion for her to sit down. Your guess was that she was doing it on purpose, that she was aware of the sheer adorableness of her pouty face and made it just to tease you.

Whatever the case, you weren’t one to complain about one of your favorite Rowenas – the cute one.

You wrapped your arms tightly around her waist to hold her in place. She was so tiny, a complete opposite of your tall stature, and for a moment it felt as if the person on your lap you held onto so lovingly was your child rather than your lover.

You listened as she talked, absorbing every single word, your chin resting on her shoulder. By the time she finished her story of how she helped send her grandson to his death, she was sobbing, prompting you to murmur sweet words into her ear to calm her down.

“It’s okay, baby,” you whispered, pressing a tender kiss to her neck. You gently rocked her back and forth, your grip on her tightening in support.

“I’m a terrible person,” she said, reaching to wipe her tears.

You weren’t going to pretend that what she did was okay; it was far from it, especially since you could see she cared for that young man despite only meeting him briefly, but from what you gathered, it was his decision to go back in time to undo all the bad that had happened. Rowena had only supported it – after initially being against it. She saw a chance for payback and took it.

Bitch move? Yes.

Was she a terrible person for it? No.

Compared to how she was when you first met her, this new and improved Rowena was an angel straight from Heaven. And you’ll be damned if you let her believe all that progress was for nothing.

“You’re not, sweetheart” you stated. “Don’t say that. We all make mistakes.”

“Not like this.”

“Not like this, no,” you agreed, leaning into her hair to nuzzle it. “But we’re a bit different than most people. Our mistakes are nothing like theirs. I’m not gonna justify you, but I’m not gonna hate you, either. I could _never_ hate you.”

“He didn’t deserve it,” she wept.

You took one of her hands into your own and squeezed it for comfort. “Sometimes we do things we regret. That’s what makes us human. You feeling bad about it means you’ve changed. You’re not the Rowena you used to be. You’ve grown and I can’t even begin to tell you how proud I am. It takes real courage to turn your life around.”

She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. “But I haven’t really done that, have I?”

“You’re getting there. You stumbled a bit. So what? Everyone stumbles. It’s normal. Someone once told me that doing a bad thing here and there doesn’t necessarily make you a bad person.”

“Ye believe in that?”

You nodded. “I do. No one’s perfect, honey. You’re going to make plenty of mistakes along the way. It sucks, but it’s how it works. That’s the price of change.”

“I suppose…” she trailed off, lowering her head as more tears fell.

“Hey, it’s okay. Don’t cry,” you told her, pushing a lock of hair out of her face so you could look at her. “Change is good. Don’t throw all the progress you’ve made over a mistake. Come on. You’re my beautiful girl. Let me see that pretty smile.”

“I’m not in the mood for smiles,” she said.

“Please? You’ll feel better. I promise.” You laid a kiss to her rosy cheek. “What’s that cute, little pout without the matching smile?”

Her lips curled into a shy smile, which in turn prompted you to grin. Victory!

“Come on,” you kept on insisting. “Let me see it.”

Finally, her smile widened into that bright one you loved, the one that always, no matter what, prompted your own to grace your lips. Perhaps she’d cast a spell on it or something like that; you weren’t certain – all you knew was that it was infectious.

“That’s it!” you beamed. “That’s my pretty smile.”

You pecked her on the lips before pulling her in for a real, passionate kiss. She tasted sweet, like cherries with a dash of strawberries, a perfect mixture that sent your emotions into overdrive, your body craving hers in ways it really shouldn’t at a time like this. You could never quite predict how your body would react to her; the effects she had on you never ceased to surprise you.

“I love you, baby girl,” you whispered as your lips parted, laying your chin back down onto her shoulder.

“Even when I’m bein’ a bitch?” she inquired.

 _“Especially_ when you’re being a bitch. Go on, now – be bitchy. You know how much it turns me on.”

Her smile morphed into a teasing smirk. “What do ye want me to do?”

“Sass me.”

“My sass is spontaneous.”

“Be spontaneous, then. Surprise me.”

“Ye sure ye want me to?”

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t. Do whatever you want to me. Tonight I’m all yours.”

She raised a curious eyebrow, her smile morphing into a wicked smirk. _“All_ mine?”

“All yours,” you confirmed. You usually preferred to be in charge, but tonight was different. She’d had a rough day and you wanted to give her an outlet for that storm of emotions that rummaged through her head.

“Oh, darlin’,” she purred seductively. “Ye always know how to make me feel better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Editor: [BewitchedSquirrel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BewitchedSquirrel/)


End file.
